BioShock Infinite: Full Lutece Consequences
by Insane Guy of DOOM
Summary: In honor of the eighth anniversary of the squirrelking's epic "Halflife Fulllife Consequences" saga, a retelling staring the Lutece twins!
1. FullLutece Consequences

BioShock Infinite: Full Lutece Consequences

Rosalind Lutece who was Robert Luteces sister was one day in Lutece Labs typing on a computer. She got an email from her brother that said that aliens and monsters were attacking his place and aksed him for help so she went.

Rosalind Lutece got her computer shut down and wet on the platform to go up to the roof of the building where she left her motorcycle and normal people close because she was in her office lab coat. Rosalind Lutece got on her motorcyl and said "its time for me to live up to my family name and face full lutece consquences" so she had to go.

Rosalind Lutece ramped off the building and did a backflip and landed. She kept driving down the road and made sure there was no splicers around because she ddint have weapon.

The contrysides were nice and the plants were singing and the birds and the sun was almost down from the top of the sky. the mood was set for Rosalind Luteces quest to help her brother where he was. Rosalind Lutece looked around the countrysides and said "its a good day to do what has to be done by me and help my brother to defeat the enemys".

Rosalind Lutece was late so she had to drive really fast. A cop car was hiden near by so when Rosalind Lutece went by the cops came and wanted to give her a ticket. Here Rosalind saw the first monster because the cop was posessed and had vigors.

"I cant give you my lisense officer" Rosalind Lutece said

"Why not?" said the vigor oficer back to Rosalind Lutece.

"Because you are vigor junky" so Rosalind Lutece shot the oficer in the head and drove off thinking "my brother is in trouble there" and went faster.

Rosalind Lutece had to go faster like the speed of sound and got there fast because Robert needed her where he was. Rosalind Lutece looked at road signs and saw "Rapture" with someons writing under it saying "u shudnt come here" so Rosalind Lutece almost turned around but heard screaming like Robert so she went faster again.

Rosalind Lutece drove in and did another flip n jumped off her motorbike and the motor bike took out some vigor junkies infront of Rosalind Lutece. Rosalind Lutece smiled and walked fast. Rosalind Lutece then looked on the ground and found wepon so she pickd it up and fired fast at siren goasts in front of a house.

Rosalind Lutece said "Siren goasts leave this place" and the siren goasts said "but this is our house" and Rosalind Lutece felt sorry for them becaus they couldnt live there anymore because they were siren goasts so she blew up the house and killed the siren goasts so they were at piece.

Then Rosalind Lutece herd another scream from her brother so she kept walking really faster to get where he was. Rapturde was nothing like the countrysides there was no birds singing and the pants were dead and teh dirt was messy and bloody from splicers.

When Rosalind Lutece got to where the screaming was started from she found her brother Robart Lutece fightin the final bosss and Robert said "Rosalind Lutece! Over here!" so Rosalind Lutece went there to where Robert Lutece was fighting. Rosalind Lutece fired her bullet from teh gun really fast and the bullets went and shot the final boss in the eyes and the final boss couldnt see.

Robert Lutece said "its time to end this ones and for all!" and punched the final boss in the face and the final boss fell. Rosalind Lutece said "thanks i could help, bro" and Robert Lutece said "you should come here earlier next time" and they laughed.

The laughed overed quickly though because Rosalind Lutece yelled "LOOK OUT BRO!" and pointed up to the top of the sky. Robert Lutece looked up and said "NOO! Rosalind Lutece run out of here fast as you can!" and Rosalind Lutece walked real fast out.

Rosalind Lutece loked back and saw Robert get steppd on by the next boss and she was mad and angry.

"I'll get you back evil boss!" Rosalind Lutece yelled at the top of lungs.

to be continued..?


	2. FullLutece Consequences2:WhatHasTobeDone

Since today is now the 19th, which happens to also be the 8th anniversary of "Halflife:FullLife Consequences 2:WhatHasTobeDone," here's another celebratory BioShock parody.

BioShock Infinite: Full-Lutece Consequences 2: What Has Tobe Done

Rosalind Lutece walked fast like speed of light back to her motorcycl and left behind the bad place behind her. Rosalind Lutece had to ride her motorcycle really fast back to the Lutece labs but Rosalind Luteces gas ran out. Rosalind Lutece jumped fast off the motorcycle and landed on dead peoples hands.

"Robert Lutece is now these hands… i must kill the next boss and live up to full-Lutece consequences!" Rosalind Lutece said out loud.

Rosalind Lutece picked up a laser gun and aimed at a tree to see if she could. Rosalind Lutece shot and tree fell down in front of her. Rosalind Lutece seen eggs fall out of the tree and she put them back home safe.

"These birds dont have to see Robert Lutece yet. its not time." Rosalind Lutece said to him.

Rosalind Lutece had to walked faster and was back at her lab work and on a computer. She looked on the internet and found the next boss.

"I know his weakness now" Rosalind Lutece said. And after that she got emails from someone. Rosalind Lutece opened up emails and read them.

"Dear Rosalind Lutece, how are you? I miss you at home come home safe and soon with Robert Lutece for thanksgiving dinner. Love mom." Rosalind Lutece looked at it and got sad and yelled "I WILL KILL THE BOSS AND ROBERT LUTECE WILL BE HAPPY SOUL!" then she turned on off the computer and wet on the platform again down to her other more faster motorcycle that had gas in it this time.

Rosalind Lutece put the laser gun on her motorcycle and her machine gun and her rocket gun that she found on the side of the motorcycle. She went through traffic and went fast like litning to back to Rapture and back to the bad place where Robert Lutece was. Rosalind Lutece went off road and did backflips and landed on back wheels but kept going too.

Rosalind Lutece went really fast again like before and was soon back at Rapture but saw more siren goasts. Rosalind Lutece said to them "Siren goasts i have killed your friends at the old house and i dont want to shoot your heads. move near the countrysides and you will be friends of Rosalind Lutece." The siren goasts said that "no we will kil you" and walked fast to Rosalind Luteces motorcycle. Rosalind Lutece waited until they were in front of her motorcycle and backflipped off her bars and shot heads below and landed and walked fast to where the next boss was.

"you will be one of us!" yelled the dead siren goasts. Rosalind Lutece laughed and shot a rocket at them.

Rosalind Lutece saw the next boss far down the road and walked slow this time. She walked really slow like a turtle and sat down on a rock and watched the next boss near the dead last boss and the place that Robert Lutece was. The next boss was laughing at Rosalind Lutece so Rosalind Lutece said "YOU WILL NOT LAUGH AT ME!" and shot a rocket at him since that was his weakness.

The next boss died and Rosalind Lutece was happy. She walked over to the dead bosses and put them under the ground and planted pants on them so instead of messy dirt and dark there was pretty things there now to be happy.

Rosalind Lutece walked to where Robert Lutece was lying dead and crushed from the next bosss feet and looked down. A tear droped out of Rosalind Luteces eye and landed on Robert Lutece.

"You are dead bro and i killed the evil boss." Rosalind Lutece told Robert Lutece.

The Rosalind Lutece saw something bad. A tear was on Robert Lutece! Robert Lutece standed up and said "Rosalind Lutece… you got here slow and now i am siren goast. you will pay…"

to be continued…?


End file.
